


Unexpected Hero

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You’ve lived in National City for a few years now and what other didn't know is that you have powers. One night you end up saving Lena instead of Supergirl.





	Unexpected Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.
> 
> (Y/SH/N) = your superhero name

You’ve lived in National City for a few years now. To everyone else you seem like a normal person but what they don’t know is that you have powers. When you found out that you had super speed, you couldn’t stay so you left your hometown. 

Since the first day you moved to National City you lived a normal life, you hid your powers. You had gotten a job at CatCo which is where you met your two best friends, Kara and Winn.

You were the first person Kara told that she was Supergirl, and you were honored that she did. You were also there when she told Winn. After she told you, you told her about your powers and then you told Winn. 

As soon as you told Winn he wanted to make you a suit while he made Kara’s. You didn’t want him to, it wasn’t like you were going to go around the city and use your powers and be like Supergirl. But in the end that’s what ended up happening.

Now you work with Kara and Winn at the DEO. You still didn’t like using your powers so you stayed back with Winn and helped him. You only went out with Kara when you needed to. From the times you did help Kara, Cat Grant gave you a name. You were (Y/SH/N). 

Right now you were just walking around the city, you didn’t have anything to do that night and you just wanted to walk around amd clear your mind. You then noticed a woman, you recognized her as Lena Luthor. Kara had told you about her many times. 

You saw a group of men dressed in all black were following her, you could tell they had guns. This wasn’t good. You thought about calling Kara but everything happened so fast that you wouldn’t have time to call her.

You always wore your suit underneath your clothes just in case. And just as they grabbed Lena you used your super speed to grab Lena and take her a good distance away from the group.

You set Lena down and you two just stared at each other. Then her eyes widened when everything that just happened started to sink in.

“You… you’re (Y/SH/N).” Lena was shocked to see it was you who saved her.

You nodded. “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you before I was able to get to you did they?”

“You saved me just in time. Thank you.” She still looked shocked.

“You thought I would be Supergirl?” You chuckled. She nodded. You weren’t hurt that she thought you would be Supergirl, you knew Kara has always saved Lena. You could understand. “I want to make sure you get to wherever you were going safely, would it be okay if I took you there?”

Lena sent you a smile. “I’d like that.”

For some reason the way Lena smiled at you made you blush and the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. She told you that she was heading home so you used your powers and got her to her place within seconds. Now you were standing outside of her place.

“Thank you again for saving me.”

You nodded. “I’ll make sure those guys won’t do anything to hurt you again. But I should go.”

“Oh, of course.” Lena frowned, she was sad that you had to go. “Will I see you again?”

“I’m sure you will.” You smiled. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” And just like that you were gone.

You ran into your apartment and grabbed your phone, calling Kara. When she answered you told her about what happened with Lena. 

“Hey, Kara. I need a favor. Could you introduce me to Lena?” You asked. When she said she would, a huge smile formed on your face. You really wanted to see Lena again.


End file.
